Finding the Flying Ford Anglia/Meet Figge/Talk with Thorax, Pharynx, and Scotch
Here is how the Changeling Trio was formed in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. That night, Yuna, Skyla, Dipper, and Mabel entered a forest in the dark. Princess Yuna: It sure is dark in here. Princess Skyla: I don't know why you and Mabel talked us into it, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Relax, Skyla. It's just a quick exploration before we leave. Mabel Pines: Dipper's right. Besides, What can go wrong? Suddenly, an engine sound was heard. Princess Skyla: What's that noise? Princess Yuna: I think there's something moving up there, listen. I think I hear something big. Dipper Pines: Big. Mabel Pines: How big? Just then, they've discovered something mysterious. Princess Skyla: Guys, look at this. The mysterious object was revealed to be a damaged Flying Ford Anglia, Skyla knew what to do. Princess Skyla: I can't believe it, it's the Flying Ford Anglia. And it's damaged too. Princess Yuna: The Flying Ford Anglia was damaged after Harry Potter and Ron Weasley accidentally crash landing right into the Whomping Willow. The car must have gone wild and sentient after entering the Forbidden Forest. Mabel Pines: What're you going to do, Skyla? Princess Skyla: You'll see, Mabel. So, she used her magic to repaired it in a very quick way. Princess Skyla: There, all better. Then, a black changeling came out just in time to reveal himself. Mabel Pines: Holy Cats, it's a it's an evil changeling! Dipper Pines: Please don't hurt us!! Mabel Pines: We will do anything! Anything!!! Figge: Take it easy, I mean any of you no harm. Princess Skyla: Who are you? Figge: I'm Figge, I'm different from the other good changelings from a long time ago. Princess Yuna: You mean to say that you're one of the good changelings without a new form? Figge: Yep. Can I offer you guys a ride? Dipper Pines: Sure. Figge: Okay then, hop on. So, they've hopped on board and they started flying. Soon, they brought them to the Changeling Kingdom as they met King Thorax, his wife, Rose, their daughter, Mothina, her uncle and Thorax’s brother, Prince Pharynx, and his best friend, Scotch. Thorax: Hello there. Rose: Welcome to our kingdom, Princess Yuna. Mothina: Hi, Yuna. Hi, Skyla. Hi, Dipper. Hi, Mabel. Pharynx: Welcome. Princess Yuna: Guys, it's King Thorax, Queen Rose, Prince Pharynx, and Scotch. Scotch: Hello, Yuna, Skyla, Dipper, Mabel. Then, they look as Figge came to greet them. Figge: Hello, Thorax. Hello, Pharynx. Hello, Scotch. Thorax: Hi there, Figge! Pharynx: Welcome back, Pal. Scotch: Hello there. Mothina: What took you so long. Dipper Pines: Wait, you guys know him? Thorax: Of course we do. Scotch: Figge was our best friend. Pharynx: It's true, he was still one of us despite being different then us. Rose: He’s the only one in the Changeling Kingdom without a new form. Mothina: But he’s still our friend no matter what the look. Thorax: So, Yuna. What're you and your friends up to? Princess Yuna: We're going on our adventure in my new train, the Night Express. Wanna join us? Mothina: Can we go, Daddy? Please? Thorax: I don’t see why not, Mothina. But as for the rest of use, Rose and I have a kingdom to look after. Dipper Pines: That’s okay, King Thorax, we understand. Mabel Pines: We'll send you a postcard when we get to any place. Scotch: Good luck. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Scotch. Scotch: You're welcome. Thorax: Stay safe. Figge: And remember, stick to what your heart is telling you. So, they took off on the Flying Ford Anglia as they return to the station. Dipper Pines: They sure are nice. Princess Yuna: Good to have you with us, Mothina. Mothina: Thanks, Yuna, I can’t wait to see Ocellus at the School of Friendship. Mabel Pines: Neither can we. At last, they continued their way to the train station. Later, Yuna, Skyla, Mothina, Dipper and Mabel met up with their friends. Princess Solarna: Where have you been, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Nothing much, Solarna. Lightning McQueen: I see you’d visited the Changeling Kingdom already. Tree Trunks: Who is this changeling hybrid girl? Princess Yuna: Oh, that’s Mothina, she’s our penpal. Mothina: I’m ready to try out for the School of Friendship after our adventure. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This should be good, I’m sure Headmare Glimmer would be glad to have you with us. Princess Sharon: Is that the Flying Ford Anglia you're driving? As Yuna looks back, she realized that they still had it with them. Dipper Pines: You bet it is, Sharon. Just a parting gift from Thorax, Pharynx, Scotch, and Figge. Princess Sharon: Oh. Capper: This is a mighty fine vehicle, Yuna. Mind if I try it out for a spin? Princess Yuna: Sure, Capper. Capper: Now, we’re talking. With that, Capper finally drove the Flying Ford Anglia as he took it out for a spin. Capper: Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Then, Solarna had to let Yuna know that it’s passed their bedtime. Princess Solarna: Come on, Yuna. Let's go inside so we can be ready for tomorrow. Princess Yuna: Right! So, the foals and children, Solarna, Sharon, Flurry Heart, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn, Jake, and the others packed up their toothbrushes, toothpastes, the new 10 journals, sleeping bags, iPads, iPods, iPhones, DVDs of My Little Pony, Gravity Falls, Duck-Tective, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, House of Mouse, TaleSpin, Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers, DuckTales (2017), Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Cars Toons, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story of Terror!, Toy Story: That Time Forgot, Toy Story 4, SpongeBob SquarePants, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Adventure Time, Zootopia, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, UglyDolls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise, Ralph Breaks the Internet and others, Yuna packed her own belongings including Journal 4 in her bag. Just then, she found the remains of Journals 1, 2 and 3. Princess Yuna: Hmm... These could be very useful to practice my magic. Yuna puts the remains into her saddlebags, just in case. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225